


An Idle Mind is a Devil's Workshop

by booperbeanv3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, It's Oma not Ouma please don't hate me, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Out of Character, lol despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Hagahshsfghhawag I'm bored and wanna write but I can't make anything longer than 1,000 words with my prompts so I'm doing one of those "request me to do your ship/friendship" whateverI can't write smut very well (I'll sound like a cringey lemon writer from wattpad) but I can tryDon't expect too much thoUhhhh read for more details ig
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	An Idle Mind is a Devil's Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> this is a note, thanks  
> Complain to me on Discord about requests too:  
> booperbean#2390  
> Notes will have trigger warnings  
> So will tags  
> Also chapter titles

Stuff I can do:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Anything in the tags  
Torture  
Gore  
Graphic Depictions of Violence  
Edgy shit  
Major Character Death  
Aged Up Characters  
Most AUs (unless specified)  
Edgy Backstories  
Most Ships (unless specified)  
Oma Kokichi Centric

Stuff I may do but probably can't do (don't expect too much):  
Smut  
Kinky shit  
Knife play  
R*pe/Non-Con  
Aged Down Characters (Children)  
Oma Kokichi/Momota Kaito (I can't write omota very well)  
Selfcest (maybe, depends on the characters)

Stuff I will absolutely not do:  
Pedophilia  
CoCSA  
Oma Kokichi/Amami Rantaro  
Incest  
Erotic Murder

I'll probably mention more details in the comments  
Characters may be ooc  
Writing may be awful  
Please don't hate or kill me


End file.
